Jealous
by TDandme
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica have some jealousy issues. Teenage!Dipper/Pacifca


**A/N: I ship this waaaay too hard for my own good. I bring you another Dipficia fic. Now with 45% more Mabel! It's not too long but I like the way it turned out. This one features another headcanon, which is Pacifica and Dipper both get jealous very easily. ALSO: This is Older!Dipfica, so keep in mind they are around 15 years old. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**888**

_I'm not jealous. _Pacifica thought to herself. So what if Dipper had been walking around school with that senior...what's her name? Windy?

_It doesn't even matter._ Pacifica thought. _I don't care, nor have I ever cared about him. _

Even though Pacifica was reassuring herself, each usually made her feel better, she still felt uneasy. She picked up the phone and dialed.

**888**

Dipper was having fun with Wendy, it was nice to be a freshman and have someone older show you around your new school.

As of now, Mabel and Dipper sat at the Greasy's Diner, studying away for an upcoming test.

"This is too hard!" Mabel complained. Mabel scooted out of the booth."I'll just be over-"

"No!" Dipper stopped his twin. "This is the fourth time you've tried to escape in ten minutes! You're staying."

Mabel groaned and put the book up to her face, sitting down once again.

The bell on the top of the diner's door dinged, signaling a new customer walking in. Dipper looked up to see Pacifica….and someone he's never seen before with her.

A tall blonde boy, about his age, walked next to Pacifica, laughing. They took the booth two away from the twins.

"Ooh la la!" Mabel perked up. "He's not bad to look at." She swooned.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Psh, come on Mabel, a preppy beach boy like that? Probably selfish and spoiled."

Pacifica and the boy laughed loudly. Lazy Susan approached the two with their order. "Okay, we have your coffee-oh!" Susan accidentally knocks the coffee over, spilling it all over the blonde boy. "I'm so sorry!"

He looked as if he was about to explode and Dipper couldn't help but let out a laugh. "It's quite alright. You don't have to worry about it, accidents do happen." He laughed. "Pacifica, could you hand me some napkins?" Pacifica smiled and handed the napkins over to the boy.

"Mabel," Dipper spoke up. "Did you see that?! He just got hot coffee spilt on him and he didn't even say one mean word!"

Mabel looked dreamily at the boy. "So polite."

"I think he's a vampire."

"It's day-time Dipper."

"Okay, then zombie."

"But look at that marvelous tan!"

"Fine, then he's a werewolf!"

"He's got a vegan pin on his backpack!"

"FINE, then he's a…a.."

"He's a normal person maybe?" Mabel questioned. She gasped. "Either you are too paranoid or you're totally jealous!"

Dipper turned red. "I am not! He's just too…."

"Perfect? Amazing? Amazingly perfect?"

"You're not helping."

Mabel sighed. "It's too bad he's going out with Pacifica…"

"T-that's not _confirmed!"_ Dipper stuttered.

"They seem to be getting pre-tty cozy." Mabel pointed out their giggles and playful punches.

_Maybe they are together….but what does it matter? I don't care at all. _Dipper thought.

"Let's say hi!" Mabel said. "Come on please? I wanna at least meet him!"

Dipper sighed. "Fine." The two got up and walked towards Pacifica's table.

"Hi Pacifica!" Mabel said cheerfully. "Who's this?"

Pacifica gave a small smile, which Dipper was surprised at. Everyone knew Pacifica couldn't stand Mabel, she must have been having a good day. "Oh, this is Derek. My b-"

"Here's a new coffee." Susan placed the coffee down. "Enjoy."

"It's nice to meet you." Derek smiled.

"Same here. I'm Mabel and this is my brother, Dipper."

"Dipper? That's a strange name."

Dipper grumbled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Well, you two should join us." Derek suggested happily.

"Well, we were just stud-"

"Okay!" Mabel cut Dipper off and slid into the booth. Dipper rolled his eyes and sat next to his sister.

"So _Derek," _Dipper smirked. "Why haven't we seen you in town before?"

"I got to boarding school in California." He replied. "I've visiting Pacifica, like I always do."

"We're from California too! We moved a while ago." Mabel perked up.

"Play any sports Derek?" Dipper ignored Mabel.

"Captain of my school's Hockey and Football team."

"And you're grades?"

"I get straight A's."

Dipper looked at Pacifica across from him, who was smiling caringly. Dipper glared at him. "What career are you looking into?"

"I can't decide between being a doctor or a lawyer. But I also really love animals, so I might open my own rescue center after I go to Africa to help the children there."

Mabel sighed happily.

"You're kidding me right?" He snapped. "I gotta go." He stomped off.

"Dipper!" Mabel called to him but he still kept going.

"Was it something I said?" Derek questioned.

**888**

Dipper sat behind Greasy's throwing rocks into the forest. "Stupid Derek. Being so prefect…"

"It looks bad when you stomp off like that." A voice said to Dipper.

Dipper looked up to see Pacifica. "Shouldn't you be inside with _Derek?" _Dipper said his name like it was some kind of disease.

Pacifica brushed some dirt away and sat down next to Dipper. "Your sister is keeping him company." They both stayed silent for a moment. "Why did you get so mad back there?"

Dipper remained quiet for a while. He didn't know himself, for some reason he didn't like him. "Why do you hang out with him?"

"He's nice, funny, smart, and just likeable." Dipper's stomach twisted. "And he's my b-"

Dipper took her hand, breaking her sentence, and led her into the forest.

**888**

"For the **billionth **time, where are we going?!" Pacifica asked. "It's going to get dark soon." She held her black dress coat.

"This should be far enough." Dipper said and let go of her hand.

"And why are we here?" Pacifica couldn't see anything but forest for what seemed like miles.

"I need to tell you something," Dipper started. "And I guess I didn't want you to laugh at me where people were around." He took a deep breath. "I-uh," He turned red and looks to the side. "I think I like you." He turned around. "I think I like the way you're confident. And the way you don't take anything from anyone. I think I like how you're different from everyone else. I think."

Pacifica's face grew soft then angry. "Don't play me like that, Dipper. Everyone in town knows you've got a thing for Wendy."

"I _did." _Dipper admitted. "I can't believe you'd say something like that after I just admitted all of that to you! Do you know how hard that was?!"

"It's also hard to see the boy you've had a crush on for the past year strut around town with a cooler, older, prettier girl!" Pacifica covered her mouth.

"Wait, what?! What about Derek?"

"What about him?" Pacifica turned light pink.

"Uh, he's your _boyfriend?!" _

"Derek? He's my _**brother!" **_

"_Brother?! _Since when?!"

"Since I was born?! He's a year older than me and goes to boarding school!"

"So you're _not _dating him?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "No. I'm not. Jeez, how dense can you get-"

Before either of them knew it, Dipper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Pacifica turned even more red and hugged him back.

"And you don't like Wendy anymore?" Pacifica asked once again.

Dipper laughed. "Nope. I think I like this other girl."

"Good." Pacifica sighed. "Cause, I think she likes you too."

They released the hug but held hands, walking back to where they came from.

"So, you were pre-tty jealous of Derek, huh."

"Was not! He still bugs me…" Dipper lied. "Besides, you're totally jealous of Wendy."

"Puh-lease. Why would I be jealous of a poorly-dressed slacker? More to the point, I'm apparently 'confident, strong, and different from everyone else', that is what you said right?"

Dipper got red again. "Don't get a big head." He grinned. "And what was that _you_ said? Oh, right, 'the boy you've liked for the past year'. Wow, a whole year?"

"…_..Shut up."_

**A/N: If you didn't catch the implied, Dipper and Mabel officially live in Gravity Falls. Review!**


End file.
